Tears To Spare
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Everyone thought of him as the irresponsible lab rat, til they learned a secret from his past. AdamCentric. Dantana and SMacked.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears To Spare**

**Summary: Everyone thought of him as the irresponsible lab rat, til they learned a secret from his past. **

**A/N: I was sitting in this very chair yesterday morning, listening to my iPod when I had an epiphany. Hope you like the outcome. **

**Disclaimer: Like I own them? Yeah! Ha! you made a funny. **

**Prolouge**

_**2002**_

Adam Ross sat in the corner, holding his three month old niece. She was tiny, she'd been born about six weeks early and they'd gone to hell and back to keep her alive. Her midnight blue eyes found his and she gurgled.

"I know, Kid." Adam kissed the top of her head.

Alexandria Elizabeth Ross had stolen his heart the day she had entered the earth. His little sister, Adalida was only nineteen and was scared to death by her own child. Alexandria had been hooked up to machines to help her breath and given medicine to help her lungs mature. Adalida hadn't been allowed out of her bed for extended periods of time, so Adam took watch over their little angel.

Alexandria wiggled in her uncle's arms and Adam readjusted her. He was taken back nearly twenty years, sitting in the rocking chair, holding his baby sister for the first time. Adam had been four years old and fascinated by the little girl. Adam and Adalida were the best of friends, where Adam went Adalida followed. Adam loved to pull pranks on her and make her scream, but he was fiercely protective of her. Adam overcame even his worst fears to take care of his baby sister.

--

_"Adalida, pretty little cajun queen, sweet dixie flower, belle of the bayou.." Eleven year old Adam Ross sang. He was pushing his little sister in the swing that hung from the tree in their backyard. _

_"Shut-up Adumb!" Adalida leaned her head back and stuck her tongue out at her big brother. _

_"Be nice Adi or I'll tell Dad on you." Adam grinned, wiping his brow on his Star Wars shirt. _

_"I hate you." Adi pouted. _

_"You love me, Adalida. I'm your big brother, ya gotta love me." Adam grinned. _

_"Nuh-uh." Adi shook her head, her golden blond braids swaying. _

_"Mhmm." Adam nodded, "You'll go to hell if ya don't."_

_"You said hell!" Adi gasped and pointed. _

_"It ain't a sin if you talk about the place." _

_Their father's truck pulled up in the gravel driveway and he walked around the house, "How ya doin' kiddos?"_

_"Adam said 'hell' Daddy!" Adi yelled, jumping out of the swing._

_"ADALIDA!" Adam cringed and awaited what would be the worst beating of his life. _

--

"Adalida, I'd walk through a hurricane, to stand beside you, sweet Adalida.." Adam murmured, rocking Alexandria lightly.

"You know, your sister hated it when you sang that." His mother came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I did it because I loved her." Adam said, not taking his eyes off Alexandria.

"I know." His mother said, in a way only a mother could, "Why don't you let me take Alex?"

"I've got her." Adam turned and faced his mother, "As long as I have her, people won't come up and offer their platitudes."

"Adam."

"Please, Mom." Adam pleaded and she nodded.

--

_The call had come at a quarter til four in the morning and Adam almost didn't answer. He'd picked the phone up off the table and mumbled something that sounded like hello. When he heard his mother's voice, he sat straight up in bed. _

_"Adam." She sniffled._

_"Mom? What's wrong?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes. _

_"Adalida..." She choked back a sob._

_"What's wrong with Adi?" Adam asked, reaching blindly for his shoes in the dark. _

_"She's dead." She cried, "He shot her Adam, he shot her and then himself."_

_"Where's Alex?" Adam asked, throwing his clothes on. _

_"She's with me." His mother sobbed, "She's dead Adam, he killed her!"_

_"I'm on my way." Adam couldn't think about it or he'd never be able to get to his family. _

--

A few days later, they sat in the lawyers office. Adalida may not of been the most responsible person out there, but she made sure her little girl was taken care of. She had set up a will when Alexandria wasn't even a month old.

"Adalida Grace Ross has written in her will that custody of the minor, Alexandria Elizabeth Ross, be given to her brother Adam Jackson Ross. Should Mr. Ross not be able or willing to take care of Alexandria, custody is then to be given to the maternal grandparents, Grace and Jackson Ross." The lawyer read from his papers.

"I want her." Adam said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Adam." His father began.

"No. Alex is my responsibility." Adam said, standing up to his father for the first time in his life.

"Adam, you're twenty-three. You just finished college. You're moving to New York in just a months time. At least let us take care of Alexandria til you're settled." Grace Ross urged.

"No." Adam shook his head, "Adalida wanted me to take her for a reason, I'm going to do what my sister asked."

--

_"Adam! Open up! Please!" Adalida had pounded on his door in the middle of the night. He opened the door in his sweat pants and CBGB shirt. _

_"Adalida, it's-" Adam stopped short at the bruise on her cheek, "What'd he do to you?"_

_"Adam, he's gonna kill me." Adalida sobbed as Adam ushered her and the crying Alexandria into his apartment. _

_"Adi, what happened?" Adam tried to calm his sister down, taking the crying baby from her. He rocked his niece slowly. _

_"You have to take Alex. If something goes wrong, Adam, you have to promise you'll take her. Leave Arizona and don't look back. Promise me Adam!" Adalida demanded._

_"Adi.."_

_"PROMISE ME!" Adalida grabbed a fist full of his shirt._

_"I promise."_

--

Three weeks later, Adam and Alex had settled into a schedule. They'd moved into his apartment in New York City and he'd begun working the night shift at a crimelab. He was hoping to switch to swing when Alexandria got older, but it worked for now since she was sleeping most of the time.

Alex was crying when he got home from work. He took the screaming four and a half month old from the sitter, handed her some crumpled bills and let her out the door. He rocked Alex as he drank a soda, "C'mon Lex, no tears. Uncle Adam's got you."

Alexandria continued to scream, completely unphased by her uncle's soothing words.

"Lexi, please, I don't wanna see you cry." Adam wanted to cry too, "What do you need kid? Fill me in."

Alex looked him in the eye and cried.

"I miss her too, Lex." Adam kissed the baby's head, "I've got you though. I'm not going anywhere."

Alex reached for his nose and he chuckled, letting her tiny fingers pinch him, "I love you kiddo."

Her crying softened, "I never had much of a dad, Lex. Grandpa tried, but he was happier working on his truck."

Alex gurgled and Adam wiped the tears from her cheek, "I promised your Mom I'd take care of you. I love you Alex and I loved my sister, no matter what she said." Adam chuckled, "I'm gonna take care of you little girl. I promise, I'll be the best Daddy I can be."

**A/N: Okay, this is just the prologue. The actual story begins when Alexandria is seven and is a lot more upbeat than this, I just wanted to provide some back story. I hope ya'all like this. It got Rachel's, Jenna's & Dana's stamps of approval, so here's hopin'. Also, Adalida comes from a George Strait song and Alexandria Elizabeth's name come from one of my bestie's little sister. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Tears To Spare

Summary: Everyone thought of him as the irresponsible lab rat, until they learned a secret from his past.

A/N: WUDDUP! I know, I'm FINALLY updating this fic. Boredom has taken control of my brain and I am updating all my works in progress this wknd. :)

Dedication: YOU! ain't I nice?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

"Bat your eyes girl, be other worldly..." A tiny voice filled the dark room.

Adam Ross grunted and rolled over, not even waking up he mumbled, "Alexandria Elizabeth put my iPod back and go to bed."

"Daddy." Alex pouted and tugged on his arm.

"What?" Adam mumbled, forcing one eye open.

"I had a bad dream." Alex whispered.

"Lexi." Adam sighed and opened both eyes, "Was it a bad one?"

"Big time." Alexandria stood before him; her face was tear stained and her ash-blond hair matted to her face, thumb between her teeth. She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes and Adam gave in.

"Just for tonight." Adam scooted over and lifted her into the bed.

"I love you, Daddy." Alex snuggled into his side.

"I love you too, Baby Girl." Adam turned off the iPod and removed his earbuds from her ears. He rubbed her back gently and it didn't take long for her eyes to drift close and she slipped back into slumber. Adam lie awake and watched her, in her sleep she looked so much like Adalida it was uncanny. Seven years later and Adam Ross still missed his little sister more than air. Raising Alexandria helped ease the pain, but nothing took it away.

--

The alarm rang too early for the Ross family. Adam hit the snooze and climbed out of bed quietly, letting Alex sleep. It was summer and the sitter would be there soon, why not let the little girl sleep a while longer? Only one person at the lab new about Alex and that was Stella Bonasera. Stella had kept his confidence all these years and helped him out when he needed it. He was grateful to his friend; Stella came over when Alex got the chicken pox, when he didn't know why she was crying, for whatever the reason.

"Daddy?" Alex stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey Kid." Adam picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, "You didn't have to get up, it's summer."

"You have to work." Alex frowned, "I won't see you til tomorrow if I didn't wake up."

"I'm sorry, Kiddo." Adam kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." Alex shrugged, "I just miss you."

"Want to eat Rice Krispies with me til I have to leave?" Adam offered.

"Yeah!" Alex smiled, "Can we watching Spongebob too?"

"You got it." Adam smiled.

"I'll get the milk!" Alex jumped off the counter.

"Careful, Crazy Girl." Adam steadied her and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Alex was a risk taker; jumping from heights, saying whatever she thought when she thought it. She was Adalida all over again.

Adam grabbed the box of Rice Krispies and dumped some in a large mixing bowl and helped Alex pour the milk in it. Grabbing two spoons, they made their way to the couch. Alex turned on Spongebob and they shared the cereal.

At a quarter til eight Adam's phone went off and he answered it, "Hello."

It was the sitter, she had come down with a sudden case of food poisoning and would be unable to watch Alex that day. Adam cursed under his breath, his neighbor was out of town and Stella was scheduled to work, the same as him.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Alex asked, kneeling on the couch and looking up at Adam with her midnight blue eyes.

"Uhm, Rachel can't make it today and Stella has to work like Daddy." Adam explained.

"What about Dana?" Alex asked about their neighbor.

"She's out of town, visiting her cousin Jenna, remember?" Adam sighed.

"Well..." Alex tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'll go with you!"

"Lexi.."

"Please? Don't you want your friends to know me? Keira, this girl in my class, she goes to work with her mom all the time." Alex pouted, "PLEASE Daddy, I'll behave. Promise!"

Adam nodded, it was time, "Alright, Kiddo, let's get you dressed."

"Will you french braid my hair?" Alex pouted.

"If you hurry, Daddy can't be late." Adam smiled, he didn't know how it would go over, but he was glad Alex was happy.

Thirty minutes later, they were running ten minutes behind as they left the apartment. Alex was dressed in jeans and a black tee-shirt, her curly hair pulled back in french braids. Adam held her hand as they raced for the subway. His usual messenger bag was over his shoulder and a backpack was on his back, full of things to keep Alex occupied.

--

Alex skipped beside Adam, hold his hand as they walked through the heavy glass doors of the New York City Crime Lab. Her braids swayed and she smiled up at him every few seconds. Adam felt sick to his stomach, but he pushed it back.

"Will Stella think my outfit is pretty?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Adam gave the perfunctory answer as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"You did a good job on my hair Daddy, I bet Stella will be proud of you." Alex twirled a braid around her finger.

"Thanks Lex." Adam smiled, french braiding had taken him almost a year to learn.

"Will your friends like me?" Alex picked a fraying thread on her jeans.

"Absolutely." Adam scooped her up and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" Alex chewed on her thumb.

"Alex?"

"I love you." Alex hugged his neck.

"I love you too kid."

They stepped off the elevator and into the lab.

****

A/N: Next chapter in the not-so-distant future. They'll meet the rest of the crew in that chapter, promise. Reviews equal undying gratitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears To Spare**

**Summary: Everyone thought of him as the irresponsible lab rat, until they learned a secret from his past.**

**A/N: I'm sorry. Life sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Daddy?" Alex whispered in Adam's ear. Adam never got tired of hearing Alex refer to him as Daddy. It had been a decision they had come to together when Alex started school. She knew about her mother and that Adam was really her uncle, but it was Alex's choice to call him 'Daddy', just like all her friends had daddies.

"Yeah, Lex?" Adam smiled at her.

"My tummy feels icky. Are they gonna be mad that they didn't know about me?" Alex asked as Adam put her down.

"No, Baby. They might be mad at me, but they won't mad at you. I promise." Adam held out his pinky and Alex shook it.

"Promise on your X-box." Alex looked up at him.

"I promise on my X-box." Adam laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the elevator doors dinged and they stepped into the lab.

--

"Who's that with Adam?" Danny Messer asked his wife and pointed to Adam and Alex in the hallway.

"Dunno." Lindsay glanced up at them, "Cousin?"

"Why didn't he tell us that he had family visiting?" Danny asked, tossing down his papers.

"Play nice with the other kids in the sandbox, Danny." Lindsay rolled her eyes and followed her husband. They exited the AV lab and walked over to Adam and Alex.

"Hey, Adam. Who's this?" Danny asked.

"Oh hey Danny." Adam gulped, "This is Alexandria."

"Alex." She crossed her arms and stared up at him.

"Sorry, Alex." Adam corrected himself, "Lexi, this is Danny and Lindsay."

"Hi, Sweetheart." Lindsay smiled and crouched down in front of Alex, "Why are you here in the lab and not out playing?"

"Cause my sitter's sick and I told Daddy I wanted to meet you all." Alex explained and Adam cringed.

"Daddy?" Danny's jaw dropped and Lindsay's eyes bugged out.

"You said nobody'd get mad, Daddy." Alex went behind Adam and hugged his legs.

"Nobody's mad, Alex." Lindsay went into mom-mode, "You just surprised us. Would you like a juice box?"

"Go with Linds, Lex, Daddy needs to talk to a few people." Adam coached and Lindsay extended her hand.

Alex reached out and took Lindsay's hand reluctantly. Before Lindsay could pull her away, she turned and glared at Danny, "Be nice to my Daddy, Mister."

Lindsay laughed and lead Alex to the breakroom, "So, Miss Alex, how old are you?"

"Seven." Alex replied, skipping next to Lindsay, "I'mma be a second grader this year."

"Wow." Lindsay grinned and got a juice box from the fridge, "Where's your mommy?"

"She died." Alex let out a sigh, "I never knowed her. I was just a baby. My real daddy killed her."

"Your real Daddy?" Lindsay knelt before Alex and handed her the juice box.

Alex nodded, "Adam's my uncle."

"Oh." Lindsay nodded, everything was beginning to fall into place.

"He 'dopted me when I was a baby." Alex shrugged, "Aunt Stella said he's a good man."

"Aunt Stella?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She works here. Do you know her? She sitted me one time when I had the chicken pox." Alex gave a missing tooth grin.

"I do know Stella." Lindsay grinned.

--

"Everyone! QUIET!" Mac Taylor silenced the room full of detectives and lab techs, "Let Adam speak before we all jump to conclusions."

"Thanks." Adam whispered and cleared his throat, "Alexandria Elizabeth Ross is my daughter-"

"But-"

"She's also my niece. Biologically, she's my niece, I adopted her when she was a few months old." Adam took a deep breath and let it out, "She was my sister's daughter, Adalida.. Adalida was murdered. Alex's father killed her and then himself."

"Adam.." Danny breathed.

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Hawkes asked.

"Cause I was trying to figure out how to be a dad and I didn't want you guys to treat me differently. I'm capable of doing the work and being a father to Alex, I've been doing it for seven years." Adam explained.

"What do you do when she's sick?" Danny asked.

"Stella knows about her." Adam explained, "She's helped me out the few times I got in a bind. Usually I can get a sitter for Alex or one of my neighbors or Stella can watch her. Today, fate worked against me and I had to bring her."

--

Stella Bonasera shut the door to her locker and clipped her badge on her hip. She exited the locker bay and went in search of coffee. She walked into the breakroom and saw Alex and Lindsay coloring at the table.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"AUNT STELLA!" Alex jumped out of her chair and practically flew across the room to Stella's arms, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Lexi, but what are you doing here?" Stella asked again.

"The sitter canceled and Dana's not home." Alex shrugged.

"Where's Daddy?" Alex shrugged again.

"He and Danny went to talk to Mac." Lindsay piped in, "Alex and I have been coloring and talking."

"Yeah!" Alex agreed, "She has a baby Aunt Stella! She's really cute."

"I know she does." Stella smirked, "How much sugar have you had today?"

"Not lots. Just cereal and juice boxes." Alex promised, "Oh and gum, but Daddy says gum doesn't count."

"Adam." Stella and Lindsay muttered simultaneously.

--

"Hey Kiddo." Adam poked his head into the break room.

"Hi Daddy." Alex looked up from her seat at the table, "D'ya get yelled at?"

"Not too much." Adam laughed, "You having fun coloring?"

"Yup." Alex nodded, "Oodles."

"Oodles?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Yuh huh." Alex turned back to her coloring.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Nuh-uh." Alex giggled.

"You wanna meet some people?" Adam asked and extended his hand to her.

"Sure." She slid out of her chair and ran over to him, taking his hand, "Is Lindsay and Stella gonna be there?"

"They are." He nodded.

"D'ya know Lindsay and Danny have a baby? Lindsay showed me pictures. She's cute." Alex skipped as she held her father's hand. They walked through the corridor, heading for Mac's office.

"I did know that." Adam chuckled.

"D'ya think I can meet her sometime?"

"You'll have to ask Lindsay and Danny." Adam laughed and pushed the door open. Alex saw the group of people and immediately back tracked, hiding behind Adam's legs.

"Alex." Stella walked over and knelt beside her, "You scared?"

Alex nodded, "Daddy." She pulled on Adam's shirt.

"It's okay, they're are our friends." Adam promised and picked her up, "Guys, this is Alexandria Elizabeth."

"ALEX." Alex corrected him and rolled her eyes.

"But she perfers Alex." Adam rolled his eyes back.

"Daddy, don't roll your eyes."

"Okay, Little Miss Contradiction." Adam sighed.

"I'm Sheldon." Hawkes walked over to them and held out his hand to the little girl.

Alex shook his hand, "Alex. I'm Alex."

"I know." Hawkes gave her a warm smile.

The process was repeated until Alex was introduced to the whole team and Mac had ushered them out of the office and back to work. Mac, Adam, and Alex all stood in Mac's office and Adam swallowed hard, "Thanks for being cool about this, Boss."

Mac nodded, "Why don't you take the day, Adam? Take your little girl to the park."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

Mac nodded again and looked at the little girl sitting in the chair in the corner, "She's a beautiful little girl Adam. I'm proud of you."

"Th-thank you." Adam's smile overtook his face and he turned to his daughter, "Let's bust outta here, Kid."

**A/N: I know this is really jumpy and short, but I wanted to get to a place where she knew people. **


End file.
